The present invention relates generally to a data transfer method, a data transfer apparatus, and data recording medium for use in hierarchical systems.
FIG. 1 shows a system in which a managed system returns static information (namely, unique information having little change in result) in response to a requirement by a manager system for information acquisition. To be more specific, an information acquisition requirement by a manager system (101) is sent to a managed system (106) through submanager systems (102 through 105) in a relay manner.
Likewise, a response result to the information acquisition requirement is also returned to the manager system through the submanager systems in a relay manner. At this time, an information acquisition requirement and its response result are not transferred over different routes.
Referring to FIG. 2, each of the submanager systems (202 through 205) is composed of a manager capability and a submanager capability and may issue an information acquisition requirement like the manager system, performing the same information acquisition requirement operation as with the case of the manager system. One example of a system having the above-mentioned characteristics is a system in a hierarchical configuration for acquiring property information on a submanager system from a manager system as shown in FIG. 3.